Lost Memories and A Blooming Love
by Aria Vanyel
Summary: Sequel to "Tormented- Full Summary inside. Note: Read Tormented first(Movie Based fic-
1. Author's Note

**_Warning_:** You REALLY should read my other story, Tormented, before reading this one. Seeing as this IS the sequel.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters so… Don't sue!

**Summary:** Alice wakes up with even more powers than before; Matt wakes up with no memory of who he is. When Alice finds him, will she save him from the Nemesis within him? A relationship blooms between the two that goes beyond the friendship they had produced while in the Hive… Is it love?

**Author's Note:** Of course its love dumb ass! XD I couldn't resist! I hated that they killed Matt. I liked him! And the two just clicked. Now in Apocalypse, it's almost as if Alice and Carlos might get together. –Gag- Sorry… I like Matt. Anywho. This is a story that is going to contain fluff! Can't resist, but don't worry. I'm trying to keep to the original character's personalities and all. Anyway, tell me what you think of this story!

Read & Review all!


	2. Chapter 1

**ALICE**

"Can you hear me?"

My eyes shot open and quickly took in water. I blinked, trying to see through the blurred vision the water provided me.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I gave a slight nod, still not sure where the voice was coming from. I put my hands out, only to come in contact with glass.

"Good."

I was confused! Where was I? I glanced around, afraid of where I was, who I was, and what was being done to me. When the water began to drain with a loud WHOOSH I jerked, trying to get a feel of where I was. I was sitting somewhere in a tank, naked with various wires hooked to my body. The tube in my mouth that provided air fell out and I gasped for a breath as I glanced around dazed.

Suddenly, the platform I'd been sitting on began to shift. I fell with it as it lowered and opened into the outside world. I coughed, trying to get the remaining liquid from my lungs. I was cold, and shivered as the air hit my bare skin. I could hear voices around me, but I couldn't quite understand them.

A white towel was draped over me as I sat up, still coughing. I grasped the thing and held it tightly around me as a man knelt down near me. When his hand came in contact with my head, I jerked and pushed his hand away. I wanted to ask him who he was, who I was, and WHERE I was. But the words only came out in short gasps of air.

I struggled against my turning stomach as I glanced around, my eyes finally focusing on him. "W-Where…?" I managed to choke out.

"Where are you?" He finished my question as if reading my mind.

"Wh-" I whimpered, still trying to speak.

"Your safe." He assured me as he helped me to my feet. "Come on." He helped me over the wall and propped me against it.

I glanced over at the other guy nearby and stared, fascinated with what he was doing. What was that stick he was holding?

"You know what that is?" The first man asked, taking it and the board. "It's a pen." He scribbled, "You see? You try…" He handed me the 'pen'

I took it in an uneasy grasp and marked on the board. Mouthing the word "pen" as I marked.

He handed the pen and the board back to the other man and took my face in his hands. "Look at me." My eyes darted about as I tried to get them under control. Finally, I blinked and turned my attention to him. "Can you remember anything? Hm?" I looked around, body quivering from the cold. I was so lost and confused. "Can you remember your name?"

"My name?" I gasped as sudden images began to flash through my head. What did they mean? I had a sudden pounding feeling within my head and I heaved, almost vomiting. "My name?" I whispered as everything began to spin. "name?… My name is…?" _My name. _Everything stopped… I knew exactly who I was.

"Sir!?"

"What is it!?"

I remembered that bastard… "My name… is Alice." They all turned to me, shocked. A smirk came across my face as I huffed lightly. "And I remember everything." With that, I grabbed the pen and jabbed it at the nearest man, coming barely centimeters from his eye.

Quickly I started elbowing the lab technicians. I was beating the crap out of them with one hand while the other hand grasped the towel around me tightly. Soon, I was out of there, holding a new white robe around my naked body as I made my way through what was possibly the Umbrella HQ. I didn't give a shit… Just get me the hell out of here.

Something made me stop. A camera? I glanced up at it, eyes fixed on the lens. With a smirk, I could feel a power surging through my veins. Something was happening on the other side of that camera. The security guard watching the monitors collapsed, blood seeping from his eyes nose and mouth. How I knew that, I don't know.

Anyway, I made my way out of there. As soon as I stepped foot outside the huge glass doors, I heard the clicks of several guns trained on me. I gave them each a cold glare, I hadn't even noticed the black suburban that pulled up along the curb. It wasn't until a woman stepped out that I looked up to be greeted by two familiar faces.

The two I knew as Jill Valentine, and Carlos Olivera. They survived! I walked with Jill as she led me to the vehicle… Special ops with special clearance to seize me? Nice plan. Now… To get outside the gates.

Once I was in the car and we were moving, I glanced around. LJ was in the driver's seat, Carlos in the passenger side, looking back at me (_What the hell did he want?_).

"Welcome back." Jill muttered with a smile from beside me.

Where was the little girl? Just then a little head popped up from behind me, a bright smile on her face. Good… She was safe. I'd taken an axe to the chest for this little one. I'd given my life to protect her youth. I couldn't help but give a slight smile in return.

We were stopped at the gates… Great… Carlos handed his fake ID to the guard and we all watched in silence as the man made his way to the phone. Something wasn't right here. When the gate lifted and we started to drive off… I heard a voice… Tiny, and it seemed to almost whisper in my ear.

"Activate Program Alice"

What the hell? I blinked. "What did they do to you?" I looked at Jill.

Ones and zeros flashed behind my eyes and everything turned strange colors. Now it made sense… They did something to me. Probably installed some new hardware in my brain so they could monitor my every move. Bastards just cant leave well enough alone could they!?

"Raccoon City." I commanded LJ as I stared out the window.

"What!? Why in the hell do you wanna go there?" He glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing there but rubble." Carlos looked back at me again.

"Raccoon City was destroyed, remember?" That was Jill.

"What is it Alice?" Angela asked, touching my shoulder gently.

"I want to see it for myself…" I snapped back at them, shooting a glare at each of them. For now, my eyesight was going back to normal.

"Do it." Carlos told LJ as he turned his attention back to the front.

I shivered lightly, pulling the lab coat tighter around me. It wasn't that I was necessarily cold… I just had this chill down my spine and instinct told me to warm up. Someone must have caught my involuntary shiver, because immediately the heater was turned on full blast. Angie handed a soft cotton blanket to Jill who offered it to me. I just ignored it… I wasn't cold! Was I?

My body jerked slightly and I choked back a gasp. I was regenerating; my body was once again mutating the virus instead of it mutating me. Jill put the blanket around my shoulders and I responded by grabbing it tightly and snuggling in its warmth. Maybe I really was cold after all. Because once I got comfortable with the heat, I was out like a light.


	3. Chapter 2

**MATT**

Slowly, I opened my eyes. _Where am I?_ I stared blankly at the cloudy sky looking above me. Carefully, I moved to sit up, putting a hand to my aching head. God, it felt like I'd been hit by a train! I glanced down at my body, scarred and blood covered. Black leather scraps for clothes hung loosely from me as if they were garments meant for a giant and not for me. With a groan, I forced myself to stand, grabbing onto the black scarred metal near me for support.

Every bone in my body creaked as I managed to get up on shaky feet._ What_ _happened? _I was shocked to find myself in the middle of what used to be a city. Everything lay in rubble, and nothing looked at all familiar. _I've got to find help_. There has to be someone else in this ruined city, right?

With another groan, I stepped away from my support and stumbled forward. Got to find shelter, food, and water. Instinct kicked in and I knew I wouldn't last much longer out here. My bare feet scratched across the rubble as I moved. Glass poked at the bottoms of my feet, but that pain was minute compared to the agonizing pain that ran along my arms and legs. _What happened to me?_ I wondered as I shuffled through what was once a city street.

A chill wind swept across my face; blowing through the tares in the clothing I currently wore. I shivered; these clothes didn't provide much warmth. I wrapped my arms around my chest, hugging myself in attempts to keep warm. I stumbled forward, confused. Where in the hell was I?

Come to think of it… Who was I? Where did I come from? I obviously came from this place that was once a grand city… judging from the size of it anyway. I was confused, dazed, and most of all, frightened. I was frightened of what could happen to me. My stomach growled and my body creaked. Something terrible happened here.

Everything was gray, caused by the clouds above. I could hear thunder in the distance and realized a storm was coming in quick. Great… All I need. My head pounded and when I moved my hand up to grasp it, I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I choked as the impact felt as if it shattered my bones. I must have a cracked or broken rib or two. Maybe even more.

I winced as I pushed myself up to my hands and knees. I coughed. And as if that just set off another world of pain, I began to vomit. How could I vomit, when I have nothing in my stomach? I could see spots of blood within it, but I just wrinkled my nose and stood, wiping my mouth. Internal bleeding… Not a good sign.

Who would help me?

Nobody

It seemed as if everybody in this cursed city were dead. I couldn't even hear a rat scurry across the ground in search of food. Was this place deserted before it was demolished? Or were the people trapped within its death grip? I didn't want to think about it… So I pressed on.

Maybe I knew what had happened and why, but I couldn't remember. I couldn't even remember my name! It was almost as if I were born into an abandoned world, a world I knew nothing of and nobody to teach me.

I was dizzy and swayed whenever I'd stopped for a short break. But I couldn't stop for long. I knew I had to get out of here, and fast. This place gave me the creeps. Something… terrible was in the air.

Rain began to fall, small droplets at first, then a downpour. A mist quickly settled and made it hard to see. The mixture of blinding rain and the veil of fog worried me… What if I were to fall into an uncovered manhole, or just a large hole caused by the bomb? I'd surely die. But my survival instinct kept me moving.

When I came across the frame of a bus, the metal still half assed in tact, I figured any shelter is good. So I climbed under, finding a tire lying beneath it. _Something to sit on besides the cold ground,_ I thought. So I took a seat and leaned against the cold steel wall, arms hugged tightly against myself for warmth.

_Why am I here? Who am I? Where am I? What happened?_ The questions swam through my head as I tried to sleep. I was tired, drained. I don't know how long I'd walked, but I was worn out. I needed rest, so I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the constant plague of questions. I have all the time in the world to figure this out. As soon as I can get out of here.

"STARS." I heard a growl, and it seemed to echo throughout the bus I'd chosen to hide beneath. I sat up straight, eyes wide with fright. My heart raced and my body began to tremble. I knew this voice, somehow.

"H-hello? Is anybody there?" I asked, squinting against the dark inside my shelter. But I heard nothing. "Hello?" still… nothing. Finally, I relaxed again, resting along the wall. Maybe it was just my imagination. It had to be, right?

A picture flashed behind my eyes. Someone I knew, but how? With that image, a smile crossed my face as I fell into a deep sleep. Who was that blonde haired blue-eyed angel I'd seen? Her eyes were icy and cold, yet soothing and somehow… I felt at peace seeing this face. Even though I was slightly puzzled… Time will tell me who this woman is… Time…


	4. Chapter 3

**ALICE**

Everything was quiet, save for the humming of the vehicle, as it pressed onward toward Raccoon City. I sat, huddled in a ball beneath the blanket provided. Everyone must have thought I was still in a deep sleep, for none made a sound. I could hear them breathing, but I didn't want to look up. Angie must have been laying in the back seat asleep, I could hear her slow almost completely silent breathing. Jill, Carlos, and LJ were awake. Carlos had switched places with LJ and took over driving for a bit.

I might have stopped to question if they were really taking me to Raccoon City. But a feeling deep inside me told me that was exactly where we were going… We were close…

When I finally brought myself to pull my head up and glance around, I could see it was dawn. Everything was gray as clouds covered the sky. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and set my legs on the floor of the car.

"Finally awake?" Carlos asked, bringing everyone's attention to me.

"We almost there." LJ assured me as he looked over his shoulder.

"Why do you even want to go to Raccoon City anyway? You know its not there anymore."

"I know that. But… There's something there. I can feel it. Something we're missing or, something that's vital to something. Maybe proof of what happened there. I don't know. But its important whatever it is."

"Well, here…" Jill offered me some clothing and I slipped them on under the cover of the blanket. Black pants and a black turtleneck. Nothing special, but it worked better than the lab coat I had on.

I looked ahead through the front window. We were almost there. The rubble of Raccoon City lay ahead barely a few miles. Something was there… Something or someone…

Once the car came to a stop, I was the first one out. Where was it? Nothing around here but debris… It was out there, but what?

**AN:** Yeah, short I know. Sorry. I have chapters like these every now and then. Sorry! R&R!


	5. Chapter 4

**AN:** Putting two chapters on 1 for "big fan" Be happy! Lol, and besides… these two are small anyway… R&R!

**MATT**

"STARS" That voice… It woke me with a start. What the hell!? I sat up straight and gazed around the bus shell I'd taken as shelter. Where was it? What was it!?

When I was sure nothing else was in my shelter, I relaxed, leaning against the wall. The damp chill in the air pained me. Deep down in my bones I could feel the chill. The cold seemed to concentrate on the worst breaks and cracks of all, causing me to wince.

My stomach growled and I knew I had to move on. I had to find food… Somewhere.

Slowly I pushed myself to my feet, everything ached, but I pushed myself forward. An image flashed through my head again, startling me and causing me to fall to my hands and knees. Who was this woman I kept seeing? And why did I feel as if I cared for her immensely?

I crawled a few feet out from under the bus and stood, propping myself up on the shell. _Which way now?_ I thought as I glanced around. Well, any way is as good as the other, I suppose.

Choosing quickly, I stood up right and staggered onward. I felt refreshed, yes, but I was still in pain. Oh well… Best not think of the pain and start thinking of survival.

I walked on, for what seemed like hours but were merely moments. I couldn't use the sun to judge the time, for there was the sky was overcast. Damn. With a sigh I walked on and on. The prickles in my feet didn't even bother me anymore. The glass that already was stuck there had either completely numbed the pain, or toughened the bottom of my feet. Either way, I didn't care.

I must not have noticed the black vehicle pull up… Since I just walked right past it thinking it was nothing more than ruble from a building or a composition of twisted metal. Hell if I know!

But when I heard a voice call out to me… I stopped. The voice was so alien, yet… I knew it from somewhere…

**ALICE**

"Oh fuck no!" LJ exclaimed as he jumped from the vehicle. Carlos and Jill were next, each holding up a handgun.

My gaze turned to what they were looking at. A tall, lean figure staggered stiffly through the damaged streets. He was blood covered, and scraps of clothing hung from his body, providing little if any warmth and protection from the weather. I stared for a moment, trying to figure out who and what this person was.

"I thought that bomb whipped these things out!?" Jill whispered to Carlos as they cocked their guns, ready to fire.

"DON'T!" I screamed. I was in front of those guns before they could even prepare to pull that trigger. Speed… Nice!

I knew who that was. It was him! I turned and looked as he just walked stiffly past us. "Matt!" I called out to him, but he didn't turn. Was he deafened? Or was he just a figment of my imagination?

Suddenly, he stopped. And just as he began to turn toward us, I heard a single shot ring out through the damp air. Angrily, I grabbed LJ's gun and quickly got behind him, twisting his arm. He let out a strangled cry, was I breaking his arm? Close enough.

I released him and rushed to the collapsed figure of Mathew Addison. He sat on his knees, hunched over, his left hand gripping his shoulder tightly as a bloom of red liquid flowed from between his fingers. "Matt! I can't believe it's you! Matt!"

I fell to my knees beside him and threw my arms around him. I couldn't help it. I was so relieved to see him! How did he survive!? I could feel sobs coming on, but I had to contain them. Only a few tears escaped and ran down my cheeks. I probably should have been worried about his wound. But it was a minor detail.

Wait… The gunshot was a minor detail. But… What about Nemesis? I sat back a bit and examined him. He just looked up at me blankly as if he didn't know me. He looked almost normal! No more big nasty umbrella bred monster. He was human for the most part. The only evidence that he was once a lab experiment was the scar across his face where they'd cut at him. He had both eyes, but one had a glossy film over it. Blind in one eye? Hair was growing back where nothing but baldness had been, but it was merely prickles so far. How did this happen… I wondered…


	6. Chapter 5

**MATT**

I heard a crack in the air and I winced. A pain shot through my shoulder and I let out a gasp as I fell to my knees, clutching the area of burning pain tightly. I could feel the blood trickle from my arm, but paid little attention to that part. The pain is what got me.

"Matt! I can't believe it's you! Matt!" Who… was that? She embraced me for a moment, and then began to examine me. I could feel her eyes washing over me, studying me as if I were a lab rat.

When I looked up at her, a whirl of images flashed through my head. I felt dizzy. Although it could have also been caused by the loss of blood, who knows? I blinked and turned my gaze from her. Who was she? She was the one who haunted my dreams. But, how did I know her?

I could hear conversation, but ignored it. The pulsing pain in my head was giving me troubles. I knew this blonde from somewhere. It troubled me, and memories… Or were they dreams?.. Flashed through my head at a fast pace.

"Matt. It's going to be alright." I heard her whisper to me as she once again held me in her arms.

Somehow, I had the feeling I longed to be embraced by her. But at the same time, I was frightened. I felt strong hands, and hers, lift me to my feet as gently as possible. She took my arm, put it around her shoulder and hoisted me up, helping me walk. Odd, how such a little woman such as she could lift me and help me to the vehicle.

Once we were inside, me and the strange blonde woman in the far back seat, I glanced around at the strange faces. A black haired woman-(I knew her from somewhere too.)- a Hispanic male, an African American, and a young child. They all looked back at me, expecting something, or feeling very suspicious of me.

I looked over at the blonde as she wrapped a cloth tightly around my shoulder to stop the bleeding. Who was she, and why was she helping me?

"Give me that blanket." She commanded the little girl and a cotton blanket was handed back to her. "Here… You must be freezing." When she offered me the blanket, I jerked, trying to get away from her. "It's alright, Matt. Your safe now."

"Matt? Is… Is that my name?" I asked, looking at her in confusion.

She looked hurt as she stared into my eyes. "Do… Don't you remember anything? Do you remember me?"

I thought about it for a second, then shook my head. "I don't know anything before… before waking up." I looked out the window at the destroyed city. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about that right now. You'll find out. Later." She told me as she put the blanket around me. I didn't move, just stared out the window.

"Drive." The strange black haired woman commanded the driver and we were off moments later.

After about a half hour of silence, I began asking questions. I soon learned the names of the group in the car. The driver was who they called LJ, the Hispanic looking passenger was Carlos Olivera. The child who periodically looked back at me with an encouraging smile was Angela Ashford. And the angel sitting beside me, who held my hand in hers (I think more for herself than me), was Alice.

Me? I was Matthew Addison, Matt for short. Alice told me about the Umbrella corporation, and how I was once an environmentalist trying to bring them down for illegal research in a place called "the hive." I didn't remember any of this, but I was learning fast. Images ran through my head. I thought they were dreams at first, or something I'd read in a book. But no… I was learning they were flashes of memory. Chunks of my history that had eluded me and left me in confusion.

I was still confused, yes. But I spent time trying to sort out the pictures and voices. I still had no idea really who I was. Things were mixed and jumbled, even memories of Alice plagued me. I found that when I relaxed and the images began playing throughout my head, I had a tendency of giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She merely smiled and squeezed mine in return. She so badly wanted me to remember things and she tried to help me the best she could. But in the end, I was left even more lost and confused than before. Sleep… I needed sleep… Maybe resting would calm my nerves and help me sort things out.

I leaned over and rested my pounding head on the cool glass window. Closing my eyes, I gave into my exhaustion and bathed in the warmth of the heater and blanket.

"Sleep well." I heard Angie's voice as she looked back at me. Such a sweet little girl. Too bad that ass hole had killed her father in order to get to Alice… Wait how did I-………. Sleep overtook me.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alice**

I watched as he slept, shivering every now and then as he sat under the blanket. I had no idea where we were going, or why, but I didn't care. I was troubled by Matt's lack of memory. Did he really forget who he was? I frowned at that and turned my attention out the window. I watched as the landscape whizzed past as we continued to drive to an unknown place.

When Matt shifted, I turned full attention back to him. He still sat there in the blanket, head on the window, but his eyes were open as he stared off into the distance. He didn't sleep long, did he? Wait… the sun was going down. Damn! How much time passed?

"Water?" I offered him a water bottle I found in the back seat.

He looked over at me as if I were a stranger. Maybe I was. But I'd told him who I was right? Or did he have troubles keeping memory stored now? I couldn't help but stare at his blank right eye, wondering if it was just the appearance or if he really couldn't see from it? He must have realized what I was looking at because he shied away, turning his head to the side so I couldn't see his eye.

Matt gave me a slight smile of gratitude as he accepted the bottle and guzzled the contents inside. The water must have gone down the wrong tube because he started coughing. I gave his back a gentle pat, which sent him into an even bigger coughing fit. I bit my lip and tried to comfort him, calm his fit… that's when I saw it. His hand, covered in blood. Each time he coughed, the palm of his hand gained more blood spots.

I gasped and grabbed a hold of him. "Matt!? Matt what's wrong!?"

"What is it?" Jill looked back at us.

"It's Matt, he's…. he's coughing up blood."

"That's not good." That was Carlos, pitching his two cents in as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Pull over." I commanded LJ in a stern voice. We had to get Matt into the fresh air and then take a look at him. With our luck, we were possibly hours away from a hospital.

Once LJ pulled over, Matt's coughing had come to a halt accept for the occasional inward cough here and there as he tried to hold them in. We were out of the vehicle, pulling Matt along with us and setting him in the front seat. How badly was he hurt? He looked fine, accept for the dry blood, mud and scorch-marks. We had him remove the scrap of a shirt he had on so we could check for deep gashes along his abdomen or any visible breaks… Nothing. Just a few cuts and bruises. So it had to be something internally.

Carlos went to poking and prodding around Matt's ribs as a test. When Matt winced, Carlos knew there was a cracked rib. We counted at least four and decided we'd better get him somewhere to be treated. With a sigh, I shook my head and crossed my arms along my chest.

"We need a place to sleep and get cleaned up. Matt and Angie need some rest." I finally said, looking around at everyone standing around and Matt sitting in the front seat, his hands folded on his lap as he stared at us. You couldn't tell by just glancing at him that he was trembling, he fought to keep them under control. If he was cold, or trembling from fear or nervousness, I couldn't tell. Maybe a little of all three?

"Well, come on then. Lets get going. There's a town ahead about an hour." Carlos took the driver's seat and Matt jumped out of the passenger side. "You can sit there if you'd like." Carlos told him.

Matt just looked back at Carlos with an unsure look and crawled back to where we had been sitting before… in the far back. I crawled in after him and tried to give him an encouraging smile. He was lost, and I tried my best to make him feel more comfortable around us. But I knew that if his memories came back to him, it could mean many things. I wondered if the memories would frighten or anger him. Would he turn on us? Intent on finishing the job? Or would he crawl into a shell, ashamed of what he'd done? Only time would tell.

I took the blanket and put it around his shoulders again. Wouldn't do for him to be shirtless, right? We just tossed the scraps out, seeing as they were really no use. With a sigh I relaxed, glancing at Matt every now and then. I was worried… It didn't even don on me that he had the regenerate in his system… Why wasn't it working on patching up the wounds and injuries?

* * *

**AN:** Here's to you big fan!!! XD Be happy! I'm posting for you, GFlea, and Appollina! But for you mostly lol XP GFlea and Appollina are allowed to read my chapters ahead of scheduel because of the fact their my friends irl. big fan of everything? I posted these fics (Tormented and now this one) here in the games section for a reason. Incase you haven't noticed. Resident Evil ISN'T in the movie's section. I don't see how I have to focus on the game characters on these fics. I state "Movie Based Fic" on them... Just to let people know "Wow! This is a fic based on the movie. So no, I won't see the game's characters in this fic!" Duuuurrrrrrrr! Okay anyway. Hope Ya'll enjoy this fiction. I'm working hard on it before I run out of Ideas (Like I have my Dark Angel fic for a while)... R&R everybody!


	8. Chapter 7

**MATT**

Why was I here? I tried to remind myself as they fussed and worried over my cuts and scrapes. When Carlos began poking at my ribs I just about lost it then and there. I wanted to scream and holler for absolutely no reason. I was cold and my insides were on fire each time he touched my ribcage. But I held it in by biting my tongue and looking over his shoulder at Alice who paced back and fourth worriedly.

My body trembled when Carlos had stopped his examination. I couldn't control them, but I could at least try to reduce the shakes as much as possible so nobody would notice. It wasn't that I was cold, but my insides hurt. I was on fire on the inside, what felt like a thousand needles tried poking their way out of my ribcage. I was in pain, but didn't want them to know.

I turned my eyes down as she spoke up, mentioning me needing rest. Indeed I needed some time to relax, and possibly sort things out. But I wasn't about to admit it. I glanced over at a rather sleepy looking Angela and gave a slight nod. The child would need some sleep, and she deserved to sleep in a nice warm bed.

Without any fuss, I climbed from the front passenger seat and crawled into the back, by damaged eye facing the window so Alice wouldn't stare at it again. I didn't realize it until now, but I could only see things clearly from my left. My right was useless. What happened to me?

Alice once again put the blanket around me, but I paid it no mind, just stared at the back of the seat in front of me in deep thought. What felt like hours was only about fifteen minutes before I spoke up.

"Who…" I croaked and paused, swallowing but only getting the taste of blood in the back of my throat. "Who is Lisa?"

"Who?" Alice glanced at me.

"Lisa… I keep seeing her face. And… her death. I feel like I lost somebody important."

"Your sister." She replied and I could feel tension building. Was she excited or worried?

"My sister." I gave a nod, understanding why I felt she was a great loss. "Infected by the T-Virus. Killed by the Red Queen." I was beginning to remember, and I wished I didn't. I felt a pull on my heart. I lost my sister… my only sister.

Instinctively I reached out and took Alice's hand. When we were in the car before, she held onto my hand and I felt a sense of peace… I tried to find that feeling again as the whirring pictures flashed through my head again. _Slow down_. I tried to remain calm as everything started spinning. I closed my eyes and rested along the back of the seat.

When Alice gave my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, I relaxed a bit.

"DESTROY" That demonic voice chirped in and I jolted upright and looked around frantically.

"Matt?" Alice's voice sounded so far off I barely recognized it.

"KILL STARS… _Kill_ Alice"

"NO! I wont! I wont do it." I released Alice's hand and brought my hands up to my head, trying to calm the sudden sharp panes that pierced my temples. I could hear a loud buzzing whistle that felt as if it would burst my eardrums.

"Activate the Nemesis program now." A voice echoed, something from a memory. I saw an ugly beast standing, staring in the mirror, and breathing the word "STARS". Lipless mouth curled in a sadistic smile. The sound of gunfire, the blast of a rocket. Dead bodies strewn across the ground, blood running along the pavement…

"Matt?" Her voice caught my attention and I snapped my head up. The images stopped, the sounds, the memory of the smells… Everything. "Matt, are you alright?"

"What have I done? What happened to me? Were those… real?" I swallowed the lump in my throat. What were those? Was that me inside that monster? Maybe it was just a nightmare… Yeah that's it.

I couldn't help myself; I leaned over and gently lay my head on Alice's lap, now lying across the seat. "What happened?" I whispered again, fighting to keep tears back. I stared at the back of the seat in front of me, not looking up at her. If I wanted to, I'd have had to turn my entire head, my ruined eye was no good.

"Do you remember now?" Alice whispered, putting a hand on my face. "What happened to you? To us?"

"No… I can't remember anything." As much as I fought, I shed a tear. "I'm so confused." _And scared_… I added silently to myself.

"Give it some time." Alice said comfortingly, gently stroking the stubs on the top of my head where hair was trying to grow.

"Is everything alright?" Angie asked as she looked over the seat at us. "Is he okay?" She asked worriedly.

"He's fine." Alice assured the girl.

I sure didn't feel fine. Was that voice a memory too? Why did it want to kill Alice? I felt strongly toward her and right then and there I promised myself to protect her at all costs. I wasn't about to lose her a second time… Second time? Did I lose her before?

"We need to find a motel or some shit." LJ said, breaking a slightly uncomfortable silence for me. I stayed there in Alice's lap, feeling at ease. But I knew we were in the town mentioned before. I needed to take a shower and wash up these cuts. The dry blood caked on my body was beginning to get to me and make me feel sick.

"Lets try here." The car came to a stop and Jill jumped out to go to the office of the hotel.

This is when I sat up, looking at Alice with a grateful smile. "Sorry." I whispered and pressed myself against the opposite wall of the car. I don't think I really should have done that, laying on her lap like that for no reason. I was embarrassed to say the least. Pulling the blanket around myself tight, I looked out the window, avoiding her gaze.


	9. Chapter 8

**Alice**

I couldn't help but smile when Matt began to shy away from me. He'd laid his head in my lap just moments before and I comforted him. Memories of something horrible must have got to him, the way he screamed and hollered holding his head as if it were going to explode. I felt terrible for him and wanted to comfort him as if he were my little brother. But I held back.

That is… Until he lay across my lap and choked back sobs. I stroked the prickles on his head and tried to think of something comforting to say. But when nothing came up, I just cradled his head in my lap in silence, oddly enough enjoying every moment of it.

Now as he pressed himself against the wall, it almost made me laugh. He seemed so nervous, but he had every right to and I respected that. Memories were just too far for him to grasp. He was confused and frightened, I could tell by the way he had a tendency to zone out and the way he trembled when this happened.

Jill soon returned with a couple keys and motioned for us to park closer to the rooms she'd gotten for us. Room 27 and 28 were on the second story of the motel, and I hoped Matt would be able to make it without crumbling to pieces.

Once I was out of the car, I waited for Matt to step out before closing the door. I followed Carlos, LJ, Jill, and Angie as they made their way to the stairs. Then I realized we were short one. I looked back at Matt, who leaned against the car holding his ribcage, face twisted in pain. "Carlos, a little help?" I called up and caught his attention.

Carlos was already half up the stairs, but he turned and quickly made his way back down to me. "What's the problem?"

When I walked over to Matt and pulled one of his arms around my shoulder, Carlos got the idea and did the same, being forced to kneel down a bit so he wasn't pulling Matt higher than I was. Together we helped Matt up the cement steps, and by the way Matt groaned when he was forced to step up, he was getting jostled up pretty good. Finally once we got to the rooms, we took him to 28 and let him relax on one of the beds.

Jill stepped into the room, LJ following. "Alright then. The girls are taking room 27 and you boys can take this room. We can get a fold out bed up here for you so one of you don't have to sleep on the floor. Unless you really want to lay together." She smirked and stood there taping her hip lightly out of habit or something.

I glanced around and looked at Matt as he just looked up at us blankly, still holding his ribs lightly. I had a better idea and shook my head. "No… I've a better plan. Carlos, LJ? You two take room 27. Matt and I will take this room. Jill and Angie can sleep here too."

"What? That don't seem right." LJ and Carlos exchanged looks before turning their eyes back on me.

"Yeah, I don't see why Matt won't be fine with us." Carlos added.

"And I don't see why I have to sleep in the room with him." Jill piped in. I guessed she hadn't forgiven Matt for trying to kill us, and succeeding in killing Paten, her comrade and best friend.

"Then you can sleep with the guys. I'm not leaving Matt." I glared at Jill, controlling the anger that boiled within me.

"Why are you so intent on this?" Carlos asked and when I looked at him, he gave a slight shrug. "Just curious."

"Because… I've had time to rest up. Not that I really need the sleep thanks to some biochemical's in my system. Matt will need some looking after for a while. Until I'm sure he'll be okay, I'm staying with him. And that is that."

"One problem." Jill said as she shifted her weight. When all eyes turned to her, she jerked a thumb toward the other room. "Angie is fast asleep."

"I'll get her." Carlos stepped into the other room and soon returned with an out cold Angela in his arms. Gently, he laid her down on the other bed and said his goodnights to everyone.

Once the door was closed, I sighed and leaned against it. "You alright?" Jill asked as she sat in a nearby chair, taking her boots off.

I gave a nod and closed my eyes. "Just… A lot has happened."

I pondered silently to myself. I wondered if Matt would be all right. I had to do something about those wounds. And then there was the task of keeping a close eye on him the rest of the night to make sure his condition didn't get worse.

"If… It isn't too much to ask." Matt said, his voice nearly a whisper. I opened my eyes and looked at him, obviously making him nervous by the way he turned his head to the side to hide his right eye the best he could. "Could… I have something to eat?"

I smiled and let out a slight chuckle, catching him by surprise. "Of course."

"I'll go get something." Jill said, throwing her boots back on. "And I could bring it back. I'll check on the other guys to see if they'll want something too."

I knew that Jill only wanted to get out of there and away from the former Nemesis. So I gave a nod. "Okay… Sounds good. I'll stay here and tend to Matt. Oh, and could you pick up some clothes and bandages while your out?"

She gave a nod and a quick nervous glance at Matt before heading out the door as I stepped to the side to let her pass.

Now we were alone, accept for the slumbering girl on the bed closer to the wall. I watched Matt fumble around with the torn pants he wore. "We'd better get those wounds cleaned." I grabbed a cloth, soaked it, and took a seat next to him.

When I reached up to dab a wound on his shoulder, he jerked away from me. "I'll just… Uh, take a shower." Without looking at me, he rose and disappeared int the bathroom where he closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 9

**Matt**

I knew Jill didn't like me from the start. Every time she looked at me, her eyes told me she'd rather blow my head to smithereens than spend time getting to know me. But I felt I was safe from her when Alice was near, like a guardian angel.

I stood in the bathroom, leaning against the door for a moment. I needed a shower, to rid myself of the layers of blood that caked itself on me. Removing the scraps from my lower half, I stepped into the shower and turned the spout on full blast.

The hot water was so soothing as it touched my bare skin. All of my aches and pains seemed to be washed away as the water cleared the blood from my body. I watched as the tainted liquid swirled around the drain, slowly escaping into the sewers. I was hypnotized to say the least.

Something about the swirling vortex of blood and water triggered a memory… Something I'd rather have been forgotten.

XX 

Slowly my gunfire came to a halt and I stepped forward to examine my work. Somehow I got a sick sense of satisfaction when I saw the twisted, steaming corpses of my enemy all lying strewn across the cold cement and tile floor… Surrounded by pools of their own blood.

XX 

I let out a yelp and jumped away, my back connected with the wall and stopped me from going any further. I was lost! Where was I? What just happened? The water rolled off my quivering body. A quick glance around told me I was safely in the shower. I shook my head and used my hands to wipe the water from my eyes as if it were going to wash away the pictures.

Calming my breath, I finished cleaning up. Had I already cleaned myself? Was I washing a second or third time? When I turned off the water and stepped from the shower, I could hear voices outside the door. Two women. Someone I knew?

I glanced at the mirror and gasped. My right eye was glossed over, head shaved, and I had a terrible scar down my face. I had obviously been wounded from something, the way my body was wracked with rapidly scaring wounds. I watched as one of the wounds bubbled and the scar tissue quickly moved across it to seal it away.

"Matt? Jill brought you some clothes and bandages… Are you aright?" one voice asked through the door.

"F-fine…" I continued to stare, fascinated with the shifting wounds.

When I heard a light tapping on the door, it snapped me back to reality and I opened the door a crack. With a smile of gratitude, I took the clothing and bandages from the blonde. Once the door was closed, I began to dress. Black slacks, a white muscle shirt, and a long-sleeved blue button up shirt. Strange… Hadn't I worn something similar to this before?

As I looked at myself in the mirror, I listened to the mumbling voices just outside the room. A flash of light made me blink and shake my head free from the spots. The bathroom light flickered and suddenly all went dark.

"Kill…" A low menacing voice rang out through the bathroom. Ragged beastly rasps echoed off from unseen walls. I knew this voice, this breathing. It was Nemesis… It was me. An I felt the need to finish what I'd started.

"STARS"

In the mirror I saw a monster. Lipless mouth curled up in a sadistic smile. One eye was covered with flesh, staples held two halves of my head together, Tentacles were spouting from the shoulders and neck. "Kill her."

_Her… _I thought_. My primary target…Alice…_

I blinked and snapped back to reality. The lights in the bathroom were still on and I was still in front of the mirror. An evil grin spread across my face as I tilted my head down mischievously. I'd have to dispose of Alice and the others… But my body was weakened and incapable of coming into hand-to-hand combat.

_Tonight… While they sleep._

With that last thought, and another grin toward the mirror, I left the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 10

**Alice**

"Matt wouldn't hurt us! He isn't the Nemesis anymore. They did this to him! It isn't his fault." I tried to defend Matt. Jill had obviously had some time to think while she was out and decided that he would endanger us all.

"He isn't to be trusted though. He's been on their side before, who's to say he won't turn back? What if he remembers everything and decides to finish the job? Then what? We'll have another Raccoon City before we know it."

I can admit, she did have a point. But I trusted Matt, and I defended him. "Listen. When I told you to finish off your friend back in the graveyard, you refused and I went along with it. Now show the same courtesy." I glared at her and stood when I heard the bathroom door open.

"Yeah, but remember _he_ killed Patan." Jill whispered, returning the glare. "You'd better watch your back."

Jill had decided it would be best if she didn't sleep in the same room as Matt. And she felt a need to protect Angie, so she'd rented another room just on the other side of this one. Angela just sat on the bed, slowly chewing her food as her eyes darted from one to the other.

When Matt stepped out, Jill rose and headed for the door. "Come on Angie." She said, trying to disguise her hatred for Matt.

Once they were out, I let out a sigh and relaxed my muscles. I'd been tense, ready to fight Jill if she tried anything to hurt Matt. Matt didn't say anything as he lay on the bed and pulled the sheets up and over his shoulder, hugging them tightly.

"Hey… We've got burgers. Don't you want to eat your food?" I waited for a reply, but got nothing. I didn't think much of it, he must still be tired.

I couldn't help but lightly smile as I sunk down into a chair in the far corner of the room. I didn't want to lay down, I knew I had to monitor his condition. Poor Matt, those Umbrella bastards really fucked up his world. While I sat there, listening to his slow breathing. I knew he'd fallen into a deep sleep. Memories flashed through my mind…

XX

Confused and dazed from the neuro-gas, I stepped outside of the mansion. The sound of something drawing near frightened me and I started to back up. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and jerked inside.

"What are you doing!? Get away from me! Let go!" I screamed as the stranger ran through the mansion, pulling me along. Something broke though the window and just before it set off, he threw himself over me in a protective manor.

X

Staring at the "window" I watched a scene of Raccoon City play out. Fake, considering we were underground and this picture portrayed us several stories high.

"Makes it easy to work underground." I glanced at Matt as he studied the window. "They can know the view."

X

"Who was she?"

"My sister." He lay over the cold body of his deceased sibling.

X

"Come on! There's too many of them!" Matt grabbed me and helped me to the pipes in order to escape the zombies in that tunnel.

X

Matt collapsed, holding his arm in pain. He was infected! And I had to help him. "It's going to be okay." I assured him as I set to work opening the box. "I'm NOT losing you!"

Suddenly a white light burst into the room. Umbrella scientist in quarantine uniforms stepped in. Three grabbed Matt off the floor. I desperately tried to get t him. What were those bastards doing!? I tried fighting my way out of their grasp, calling to him. "MATT!" I yelled just as he was carted away. He looked so helpless and so much in pain. I had to do something!

X

I slammed my fist into Nemesis as he was impaled on the metal bar. It was then I realized what I'd done. Tears formed in my eyes as I stared up into the one eye that peered down at me, begging me to finish him off. "Matt I'm so sorry!" I whispered to him as I took a step back.

XX


	12. Chapter 11

**Matt**

I lay there in silence, pretending to sleep as Alice watched over me like a hawk. Stupid woman… All alone. Makes my job easier. A grin spread across my face as I imagined how I'd finish her off. A snap of the neck would do the trick, but it was too quick for me. No… I wanted to see her lay in a pool of her own blood. Yes… That would do quite nicely.

When I realized she'd drifted off to sleep, I rose, glancing around for a potential weapon. She was sitting in the chair, slumped over, fast asleep… And not suspecting a ting. Now, if I could only find a… Hello… I zeroed in on a silver gun lying on the desk. Must have belonged to the other woman, the one who had left, taking the child with her.

As silently as possible, I stood and made my way to the dresser. I kept an eye on her as I checked the clip. Seven bullets… More than enough to take her and the others out easily. Cocking the gun, I stepped closer and aimed the barrel at her head. Point blank… There was no way I could miss.

She stirred lightly as I started to pull the trigger… Alice… The pistol kicked back only a bit as a single gunshot rang out through the little hotel room.

**The End**


	13. Chapter 12

(Nah! Just kidding! Betcha thought I was serious huh? –Evil grin-)

**Alice**

A loud crack woke me from my slumber. I felt the warmth of the bullet as it grazed past my cheek and embedded itself in the wall just inches from my head. I looked up in confusion to see a gun barrel right in the line of my vision. It surprised me even more to see Matt behind the gun.

My stomach dropped, my heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. What was he doing? Did he just... No! Matt is not like that!

That's when I noticed the horrified look in his eye. His face twisted in emotional pain. He trembled, dropping the gun. He brought his quivering hands to his face looking at them as if they were covered in blood. He swallowed hard and fell to his hands and knees, watching the gun on the floor as if it were going to leap up and bite him at any given moment.

Just then the door burst open and I looked quickly to see Carlos standing at the door, a gun in his hand. Jill stepped past him and looked at us, "What happened?" She demanded.

"We heard the gun go off." Carlos glanced down at Matt.

"It's nothing!" I jumped up and made my way to them, ready to shove them out the door. I didn't want them to see Matt and the gun on the floor. They would probably take a guess at what happened... and guess right.

But I was too late. Their eyes turned to Matt and they quickly made the assumption I was afraid they'd make. "I told you! I warned you! But you didn't listen." Jill stepped around me and went to Matt.

I turned and watched her, frozen, wondering what she was doing. It wasn't until she slammed her foot into the side of Matt's head, knocking him down that I moved. "No!" I growled, my blood boiling at an unbearable level.

I jumped over with lightning speed and knocked her down, catching the gun as she tumbled to the floor in utter shock. I lost control then and there, glaring at her, hating her with the deepest part of my soul. A grin spread across my face as I watched her grasping her head in pain, choking for air. Funny thing was, I enjoyed every bit of seeing her crumpling up in pain.

"Alice! Alice stop!" Carlos stood in front of me, his hands on my shoulders giving them a light shake. How he'd known it was me who was inflicting pain on Jill, I don't know. "You're going to kill her!"

"Alice!" a little girl's voice called out from the door. "Alice! Stop! Please don't..." Angie?

I blinked and shook my head a bit. Glancing around Carlos' shoulder, I watched as Jill stood up, looking at me. She grasped her nose in one hand, blood running through her fingers from a spout in both nostrils. I stepped around to help her, but she pushed me away and stumbled a few feet backwards.

She no longer wanted anything to do with me. "You're just like him... A monster... A, a freak!" her voice shook from the fear of the near death experience. With Carlos at her side, helping her walk, she left the room.

"Alice?" Angie walked over to me. "Is everything going to be alright?" She asked as I knelt down by Matt who just curled up, holding his head in either confusion or pain... I was guessing a little of both. His body shook as he tried to regain his senses.

"Yeah." I said in a low, almost whispering voice. The truth was, I really didn't know. And I was scared.

Angie gave a smile and got down to sit beside me on the floor. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked looking at the trembling Matt worriedly.

With a half smile, I put an arm around her shoulders. "You've done enough. Get some rest."

Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around me in a clinging hug. Was she... Was she crying? "I'm scared, Alice."

"Shh, its alright." I whispered, returning the hug. Poor girl, I thought, no father... We're the closest thing she's got to a family.

"I don't want to lose you again, Alice. You're the only one who really understands. Please don't leave, Alice, please?"

I didn't know what to say, so the first thing that came to mind, came from my mouth. "It's alright Angela, I wouldn't leave you. But things have become... complicated. Matt and I need some time, that's all. And I think we should give Jill her space for a while to cool off. I need you to be strong for a while, you're a big girl. You can take care of yourself. I'll be back with you guys soon enough. But be strong for me, deal?

She backed away and nodded, sniffling and whipping a few tears from her face. I gave her a smile and a pat on the head. I wondered if she'd ever really taken time to cry and let things out. She seemed so mature for her young age, almost as if she felt a duty to save the world like her father had saved her. But she seemed to feel comfortable around me, and I didn't mind at all. I liked Angie in fact, the thought of taking her with us crossed my mind, but she'd be safer with Carlos and Jill.

Slowly, she stood up and regained her mature atmosphere. "At least say good-bye before you leave?" When I gave her a nod and an 'I promise', she smiled and walked from the room, closing the door gently behind her.

I turned my attention back to Matt and watched him as he trembled, still clutching his head. But he was now looking up at me with the hint of a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 13

**Matt**

I cradled my head, curled up as tightly as I could. What had I done? I almost killed her! No… I loved Alice, I could remember everything now. The hive, the lab, the streets of Raccoon City. Everything. Even my love for the blonde who hovered by me just then. I couldn't hold back the tears that streamed from my eyes.

As I regained the senses that were literally knocked into me, I listened to Angie and Alice as they spoke quietly. A slight smile came across my face as I looked up to watch the two. She was so good to this child. It's just the way Alice is I guess… Kind, loving, caring… Always looking out for others before herself.

Seeing her cradling the child, telling her everything would be alright triggered memories. How she'd pulled me from under the bench when the hive workers were bursting through the metal wall, the zombies crawled after me; how she desperately tried to save Rain, even though we all knew she was doomed. Even how she'd suggested to cut the wire, throw it across and climb over to save the weakening Caplin. And then… How she'd agreed to fight with Nemesis after the bullet was shot through the wheelchair bound father who only wanted to get his daughter, Angie, from the damned streets of Raccoon City. Then… How she refused to finish me off when she realized what she was doing.

Now, after what I'd done, I wished she would have killed me, eliminated the threat. "Matt" she whispered as the child left.

"Y-you certainly have a way with kids." I tried to joke, but my voice quivered as my body trembled.

She just gave me a smile and reached out to touch me. When her hand touched my arm, I jerked. "Come on, lets get you off the floor." She said, reaching out to touch me again. I only shied away from her touch once more.

"What… what have I done? I could have… I could ha-…" I fought to choke back a sob. I moved my hands from my head to hide my face as tears pried their way from my eyes.

I didn't like her seeing me this way. I felt weak crying like this. Slowly, I felt myself lift. She was still trying to get me off the floor. This time, I let her help me sit up. I was still shaking, fighting the tears. I tried not to think about what I could have done. It was too horrible.

"Shh… It's okay Matt." She assured me as she moved to sit beside me, knowing that she wasn't going to get me to move. "Really, its alright. You were confused…"

"NO! No its not!" I didn't mean to shout, but I did. "I almost killed you! If I hadn't…" I bit my lip and looked away, glaring at the gun on the floor near me. I quickly grabbed it and jumped up. I could have just ended my life there, but a quick glance at Alice made me decide against it. I threw the gun, not knowing the full extent of the strength cursed on me from the T-Virus. Once hitting the wall, the gun broke… Clips and screws went flying in different directions.

I didn't care, I just scowled, watching the pieces roll around. Miraculously, the gun hadn't shot off the chambered rounds. I guess I could be thankful for that.

Alice just sat on the bed behind me, watching silently. There was that long uncomfortable silence in the room… I hated it. I swallowed and looked up at the wall, studying it for no particular reason. I sniffed, whipped my eyes and spoke, voice barely above a quivering whisper. "Sorry…" I apologized, still trying to avoid her gaze.

(AN: Yeah, yeah… So they're out of character a bit… But it doesn't matter! You people LIKE this fic, DON'T you? )

"No" her voice was shaky as well. Was she afraid of me? "I'm the one that should be sorry… None of this would have happened if…" she paused "..If I was stronger back there."

I knew what she meant when she said this. Back in the hive. When we were out, she started to slip into a depression. She really believed that she could have prevented all of it. But it wasn't her fault back then, and none of this that had been happening was her fault either.

I took a seat on the bed beside her, instinctively putting an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. "Are you alright?" I asked as she sat beside me. The bullet had missed her, but she was still shaken. I examined a small cut on her cheek where the bullet had grazed her skin.

"Why Matt? Why did you…" I watched as her teary eyes looked into mine. I searched those blue whirlpools, hoping for the words.

I had to look away, pulling my arm from around her and resting it on my knee. Both hands gripping the fabric on my legs as I spoke. "I… I couldn't stop myself. Umbrella… they… they did something to me. I wanted to stop. Even when-.. when I was a monster."

"Nemesis…" She whispered.

"Yes, Nemesis. I didn't have any control over my body Alice. I didn't want to hurt you! I DON'T want to hurt you. Because I…" Trailing off, I looked at her wanting to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't find the words. I swallowed, not realizing my mouth was extremely dry.

"What? You… What? I want to know. Please tell me Matt?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing."

With a nod, she looked away, deciding to drop the subject. I guess I'd wanted her to argue, giving me a reason not to tell her. But when she didn't, I felt hurt. Without thinking, I blurted out those three simple words…

"I love you."


	15. Chapter 14

+Alice+

My eyes widened, my throat caught in my throat… Did he just say…? Without much thought, I leaned over and put my arms around his quivering shoulders, pulling him closer to myself. Him saying those three words caught me by surprise and I found myself replying in the same manner.

"I love you… I love you too, Matt."

He put his arms around me and drew me closer, and before I knew it, we were so very close, his mouth over mine. Oh god it felt so good. I guess I didn't realize how much I really cared for him. A lot more than I thought because I found myself wanting more of him.

A knock at the door alerted me and I pulled away from his grasp. My heart beat a million miles and hour, I was shaky and a bit uneasy on my feet. Reluctantly, I stood and went to the door. It was Carlos… What the hell did he want now? Did he come to bash on Matt too?

"Hey, you alright?" He asked calmly as I let him in. "Angie told me… Are you really leaving us?"

I gave a nod, my hands locked behind my back as I leaned against the wall for support. What was I doing acting like a nervous school girl? "That's right. I can't have something like that happen again. What I did back there, that wasn't me."

"Umbrella." Carlos acknowledged with a nod. He seemed caring enough. "Is he okay?" Carlos asked with a nod toward Matt.

I gave him another slight nod. "He'll be fine. We, just need to figure some things out."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it myself." I gave him a smirk, the same smirk I'd given him back in Raccoon City. When I'd ejected him with the antivirus.

He just smiled and shook his head. "Well, when are you leaving?"

"In the morning."

"Well, get some sleep. You're going to need it."

"Don't worry… See you." I pat him on the shoulder as he exited the room. Nobody seemed to want us to leave. Carlos and Angie would miss me obviously. LJ was probably too deep in his sleep to realize what was going on. I hated good-byes… Why were they all coming to me? Were they trying to convince me not to leave, in a round about way?

I sighed and returned to Matt. Sleep sounded good about now, and he was already dozing. So I turned out the light and crawled into bed with him. _Hope he doesn't mind._ I thought with a grin as I snuggled up against his back. I still found my behavior a bit strange. Was this what I was really like? I was confused, but oh so content.

* * *

AN: Sorry its short and corny... But I was in a strange mood and I wanted to get this down. Besides... You should be happy I updated! XP Joking. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and write more. I'm still working on my DA fic trying to get chapters for my beloved fans! Plus I'm working on this one too and yeah! ANYWHOZIES RR tell me what you think. 


	16. Chapter 15

Matt+

I kissed her! I can't believe I kissed her!

She didn't seem to mind it though. Alice had already told me that she loved me too. I guess I couldn't hold it back any longer, I had to do it. My heart swelled within my chest, feeling as if it were going to explode. It was hard to breathe, I just acted on instinct and pulled her close to me taking the first kiss. She tasted divine and I wanted to hold her longer. But there was a knock at the door and I had to release her.

With a sigh as she went to talk to Carlos, I rolled over and lay on the bed. I half-assed listened to the conversation as my mind raced. The thought of holding her some more crossed my mind and I grinned. I shivered and pulled the covers up around my shoulders. Maybe I could try and get some sleep?

I started to doze off when the light went out and a body crawled in behind me, coming close. Alice… I rolled over with a lazy smile and put an arm around her. I loved her, I could see that now. All that time in the Hive, the feeling of wanting to be with her always, wanting to touch her… That was all love. I was confused at first, but yes I knew it perfectly well now.

As I drifted off into sleep, I could feel this dull pain in the back of my skull. I pushed the feeling away and tried to concentrate on sleeping. I was tired.

I was surprised that Alice wouldn't let anybody hurt me. After I'd almost taken her life. No… Nemesis did it, I didn't have any part in it. The dull pain turned into a burning roar in my ears. Nemesis was trying to pry his way out again, I could feel it. _No! Stay back!_ I yelled silently.

"Kill" He knew Alice was laying here beside me, and he fought to just snap her neck. It was what he was created to do… To destroy the primary target. I groaned and put a hand on my head as the back of my head pounded. Alice just snuggled closer to me, fast asleep.

Her being so near caused Nemesis to go mad with bloodlust, he needed her blood. He roared and clawed at the back of my conscience, I tried to keep him back. I found that in loving Alice, I had the strength to keep Nemesis caged. For how long, I didn't know. I scooted away from Alice, getting ready to get up and go to the bathroom. Once I broke contact, Nemesis quieted. He felt her! He felt that she was no longer in my grasp and he calmed.

Reluctantly, I moved to sleep on the other bed. Alice was fast asleep, so she wouldn't notice. I looked at her, my eyesight amazing in the darkness. I smiled as I saw her sleep. It was good for her to get a peaceful rest. I crept to the other bed and lay under the covers. I couldn't let Nemesis escape again. I didn't want to hurt Alice. So… I slept opposite from her.

My sleep was far from pleasant. Nightmares plagued my dreams all night long…

I ran down black streets, Alice at my side. "We have to hurry! That thing is right behind us!" She yelled in panic.

I glanced back to see what "that thing" was. Nemesis walked calmly toward us, knowing he would get us… We'd tire quickly. The sadistic smile on his lipless face made me feel uneasy. What was he planning? He roared, and I understood him. "I'm going to get you… Just you watch."

I grabbed Alice and shoved her through the door of an abandoned building. "Climb! Climb!" I yelled and began pushing her ahead of me up the stairs. She obeyed and hurried up the stairs, me right behind her. But something grabbed my leg. I looked down to see a slimy tentacle wrapped around my ankle. I tried to kick it away, but it drew me closer to it's body. Nemesis growled, drool dripping from the large fangs.

Alice jumped down from the stairs in a fighting stance. She had no weapons, was she really going to fight him? Nemesis grabbed me by the head and suspended me in the air, his tentacle became stiff, the tip sharp. Suddenly, it shot out at Alice and struck her right in the chest.

"NO!" I screamed, trying to pull my head free from the death grip.

Nemesis laughed as he watched Alice fall to the floor, surrounded by a pool of crimson liquid. Her heart had been ripped from her chest by the tentacle. He looked at me and grinned as her heart neared his lipless mouth. I watched in disgust, tears streaming from my eyes, as he opened his mouth and took a bite from the vital organ. Blood seeped from the bite, running all along his face, the red liquid dripped off his chin and some ran down his arm. He was enjoying every bit of it!

I snapped awake just as the door was kicked in. What the hell? I jumped out of bed as soldiers filed into the room, guns trained on us. Alice was standing by me in an instant.

"Very good Alice." A voice rang out as a man stepped through the crowd of soldiers. "You lead us right to him. Although I can not believe he is alive, not after what happened." The man shook his head. "Remarkable what the T-virus can do. And Cellular regeneration as well! Incredible!"

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Alice demanded, her voice quivering. These guys were umbrella, and she knew it. But I figured she was trying to stall them.

"We want you to come home with us. Both of you… We need to, eh, run a few tests." The man grinned.

Alice and I glanced at each other, somehow knowing what each other's thoughts were. A slight nod from both of us sent us both in a flurry of martial arts moves. We each split the soldiers in half and took them down one by one. This caught the man off guard and he jumped back screaming "Shoot them! Shoot them!"

But before anybody could fire off a shot, they were down and out, the guns they carried had never let off a single round. The soldiers toward the back, however, escaped with their obvious leader. Just who in the hell was that guy? He sure wasn't like the other Umbrella soldiers who would order an attack, even when they were down in numbers. We looked around at the soldiers. I didn't know the full extent of my strength! It all happened so fast, I didn't even know what happened until I looked at the lifeless bodies around me.

I looked at my hands in amazement. Did I do that? "We have to get out of here." Alice said under her breath as she looked around with cold blue eyes. "We have to get out of here, now. They'll come back, and there will be more."

I agreed and we both headed outside. She stopped by the other room to say good bye to Angie and the others… But they were gone. "Those bastards!" Alice growled as she clenched her fists tightly. "They're gone, we've got to go after them!"

Umbrella had taken the others hostage. Obviously knowing we'd follow… Follow right into their trap! I gave a sigh and hung my head once we were in the vehicle. Luckily, they'd left the keys, and our ride out of here.

"I'm sorry Matt." Alice said, voice barely above a whisper. "But I have to get them out of there. They did it for me…" she didn't look at me as she kicked the car into gear and drove off. She knew where Umbrella was, and probably knew what we were coming up against. But I went along with her, knowing I probably wouldn't make it out.

I smiled at her and reached over to grab her hand. I loved her. I loved the way she always wanted to help, even when the odds were against her. And I'd fight by her side until the very end. This was something we had to do together. We started it down in the Hive, and it was time we finished it. Umbrella was going down!

She gave my hand a squeeze and glanced at me. Did… Did I see fear in her expression? Was she that nervous? My thumb rubbed the top of her hand gently, comfortingly and she relaxed. Nemesis however… was another thing. The dull pain at the back of my skull started up again, the growling rang though my subconscious. Casually, I took my hand from hers and crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't want her to know what was going on… not until I could figure it out myself, and find a way to control it… I would… Even if it killed me, I would hold Alice.


	17. Chapter 16

**+Alice+**

We had to have driven for well over six hours. If they were going where I thought they would, they'd be heading back to Umbrella Headquarters. Those bastards picked the wrong woman to mess with.

As I drove, I pictured what I'd do to those guys once I caught up with them. They'd pay. And if they hurt anybody, especially Angie, they would rue the day they were born. The thought of them hurting any of them made the hair on the back of my neck rise, goosebumps running along my arms. I stepped on the gas and sped down the highway, determined to catch them before they reached their destination.

That's when the transmission came through. On the radio. "Attention Alice… And Nemesis." The voice was so familiar. That ass whole scientist who revived me, the leader of the group. The one who turned me into what I am.

"I know where you are going, and I advise you take the next exit coming up. Your friends are safe… for now… But we require your lives to save your friends. I know how much you want to save them. So it should be no problem."

"You bastard! Where the fuck are they?" I growled, knowing he could hear me.

"That is for you to find out. The next exit, take it." With that, the radio crackled and shut off.

"Damn it!" I shouted and almost missed the exit. I quickly swerved, cutting off some people and nearly causing an accident. But I could care less. I raced down the exit ramp and continued to drive, knowing that they would contact me for further direction if need be.

"It's okay." Eric told me with a sigh. "Just relax. They'll be fine. I doubt umbrella would do anything to them, to insure our arrival."

"Yes they would. That's just the way they are." I said, trying to take his word and relax. But it was just so damned difficult. My blood was boiling and I could feel my power increasing the angrier I got.

Matt let out another sigh and leaned heavily against the door, as if he was trying to get away from me. I glanced at him as he watched me with uncertain eyes. "What?" I demanded, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Nothing." He said quietly and turned his attention out the window.

With a grumble of protest, I eased off the gas. Maybe he was right. Maybe they were just holding them hostage until we arrived. I took a deep breath and willed myself to chill. Just where in the hell were we going anyway? I let instincts drive me down the road, turning here and turning there. Did I know where I was going? No, not really, but something was drawing me in the direction I was headed. When I pulled up to a dirt road and stopped, Matt stirred from a cat nap.

"We're almost there, I know it."

"How?" Matt asked, looking around the deserted plains. Everything was covered in dirt, sagebrush, and other assorted weeds.

"I don't know. But something tells me we're headed in the right direction." I stepped out of the vehicle to stretch my legs. How could they have gotten away so fast? I should have caught up to them... Oh well, nothing to think too much on. I gave a sigh and leaned against the car. I knew I had to keep moving, but a little break to cool my head wouldn't hurt... She had to trust that her friends could take care of themselves.

"You alright?" Matt asked, fishing around on the floor for something.

"Need fresh air, and some time to stretch."

"I could drive." He said, walking around to the side I was on, offering me a water bottle that was half empty.

"Thanks." I took the bottle and had a drink. "I'll keep driving. I know where I'm going." I narrowed my eyes, staring off into the distance. "Those bastards... Somehow they knew every move we made. Did we have tracking devices? Was the car bugged? Satellites? I looked up into the sky... nothing I could see...

"Matt. I'm scared. Actually scared. I mean, I've been scared before. What with the Hive and then..." I swallowed. "Nemesis... But this time, there are others involved... A little girl. Angie, she's put her faith in me. We're so alike..."

"I know." Matt leaned on the vehicle beside me, hands in his pockets. "I'm scared too."

Feeling like a weight was lifted off my chest, I put my arms around him. I wanted to cry, but I held the tears back. I was tough... I had to be strong and stay strong, right? "Lets go... I have to save Angie. I made a promise to protect her..." I couldn't remember if I'd actually told Angie the promise, but I know I made a silent vow to protect her... I'd protected that child with my life before, and I was willing to do the same again.

Matt pulled away from me with a pained grin on his face. What was he hiding? I could see sweat beading on his brow, and something behind those eyes... Did he regret telling me he loved me? I shrugged it off. Angie was my first concern right now.

"I'll drive." Matt said again and got into the drivers seat before I could argue.

With that, we were off again. I knew where we were going, I wasn't sure Matt did. But so far... We were just heading straight along the dirt road. No turns, no stops. Angie... I'm coming for you. I will protect you as if you were my own child... Be smart, and stay safe until then. I bit my lip, praying she was okay.

* * *

**AN:** Geeee! I'm so sorry for not updating in what seems like forever. Been busy... Had writers block you know that sorta thing. Okay, so does this strory seem to be getting cheesey or what? KORNEY! ok... I'm done. So its a bit fluffy for RESIDENT EVIL... but heck, you can't blame me! I think its kinda cute. Yeah yeah... Read it! And LIKE IT! lol I'll reply to my readers next chapter... I just need to see if any of ya'll are still even reading? Don't give up on me! PLEASE! I beg you -:wails like a 2 year old:- okay... I'm done now... R&R ppl! R&R... 


	18. Chapter 17

Matt+

I knew she was hurt, the look on her face told me so. But how could I tell her that Nemesis wanted to kill her every time we got close? I concentrated on ways to tell her that we couldn't touch. It was terrible, just when we confessed our love for each other, I find that we can't touch. Can't hug, hold hands, nothing. I was afraid Nemesis would break loose and do something horrible.

"Take this next road on the left." Alice said, her voice cold and angry. We were getting close, I could feel the tension in the air emanating from her. I would have to ready myself for anything.

It didn't take too long to get to our destination. It was a little old run down ghost town. All was abandoned, except of course the ominous brick warehouse at the end. Other than that, it looked like something straight out of an old western film.

"Very good. You two have excellent tracking skills. But I would expect no less from the both of you." As we pulled up in front of the warehouse, A man was standing, waiting. He had two bodyguards on either side of him. "Come in, come in. We'll negotiate."

"Where the hell are they?" Alice shouted, slamming the car door. I was afraid the windows would shatter with as hard as she closed the door.

"First we consult the boss." He said, turning and heading into the warehouse, knowing we'd follow.

"Alice…" I grabbed her arm, stopping her from just rushing in to break some necks. "Be careful, you wouldn't want them to hurt Angie." I grit my teeth as Nemesis scratched, trying to ware away the wall in the back of my mind. I released her arm when she looked back at me with an understanding, yet unsure smile. She was scared… truly afraid.

I followed close behind her, to let her know I was there for her. We stepped in and were led toward the back. As we walked in, the doors slid shut behind us. There was no escape… The only windows in this damned place were the little rectangular ones at the top of the walls near the ceiling. They had us boxed in. Now what?

Alice didn't seem to notice our positions, she just glared straight ahead, probably planning out an elaborate way of slaughtering these Umbrella jerks.

We were lead into a secure room that required a key card and a security code. As the digits were pressed I memorized the code from the sound on they keypad. 458211372 Nine digits… No doubt Alice did the same as I. We stepped in and stood there as the metal doors locked behind us. When we glanced around there was nobody in sight. It was a trap!

Just then a voice came from hidden speakers. "Cooperate and your friends shall go free." A holographic projection appeared on the wall before us, showing us the hostages. They were all strapped down to operating tables, struggling against their binds.

"What do you want from us?" Alice growled.

"I want you to turn yourselves over to us. If you agree to cause no trouble, then they will be released. Say no… We'll just use these four as our next test subjects. We have modified the T-virus and are anxious to try it."

"You'll use them for your sick games if we turn ourselves over to you or not."

The man on the other side let out a chuckle. He knew Alice had guessed correctly. He couldn't just let them go… not when he knew they'd cause trouble, especially since they knew the location of one of their facilities.

"Don't you trust me?"

Alice curled her lip and growled. There was silence. Finally, the person on the other side spoke up.

"Tell you what. I'll let one of you go, so you can ensure your friends' safety." He had to have been bluffing.

I glanced at Alice and she returned the glance. She must have known what I was thinking because she gave her head a slight shake telling me no. I turned my attention back to the holographic screen before me… That poor little girl… She looked so frightened.

"If I turn myself over… You'll leave them alone?" Alice seemed to believe him.

"Perhaps. But, you're not the one we're interested in."

Alice looked at me. "Me? You want me?" I asked looking around.

"Precisely. We wish to examine your cellular structure, study how the virus has managed to reverse itself."

I looked at her apologetically and she shook her head, trying to tell me not to do it. I stepped forward. "Alright."

"Matt, no. You can't do this. There's got to be another way." She turned her attention to trying to find the source of the voice. "Show yourself coward and we can 'negotiate'."

"Look at her Alice." I said, never taking my eyes away from the little girl on the screen. "She needs you. You're the one she trusts. I can see it."

"Damnit! I'm not losing you again! Look what they did to you the last time!"

"There is no other choice. I've got to do it. For you… for them…" I forced a smile, finally looking over at her. "Besides, I know we'll see each other again."

"Very good." Said the man on the other side. "If you'll step forward… that's a good lad."

I took a couple steps forward. Alice moved toward me but before she could reach me, a set of glass doors moved in and barricaded me from her. I looked back as her fists came down on the thick glass. "Matt! Don't do this!" she yelled.

(A/N: Here's a classic XD)

I tried my best to smile and reached a hand out to touch the glass. She opened the palm of her hand and it was almost as if we were touching hands through the glass. Guards stepped in from behind me. I went without a fuss, looking back at Alice one last time, catching the sight of a single tear as it ran down her cheek.

Alice… I did it for you…

* * *

A/N: Ok well… Cornyness continues! So what? Anyway! YAAAAY! I FINALLY UPDATED! Sure its crap and it took me about a year to update but hey! I'm back in the mood for Resident Evil fanfics! I keep watching the movies and making music videos to Resident Evil and now… I'm all pumped for Resident Evil! Now… If I can only complete RE4 I'll be happy. I lied about replying to my readers. Haha Sorry all. I don't feel like replying to reader reviews tonight. I'm sleepy! Well uhm… Enjoy and don't hate me too badly for never updating. (Hope I still have some of my readers…) 


	19. Chapter 18

A/N: Yay! I have a reader still! jump for joy big fan, this is for you. You and only you!…. Okay- well its for anybody else who wants to read this- but mainly for big fan who stuck with my story all the way and understands the problem with writer's block. Anyway- On with the fic. Will there be more love-sick googooness? Or some major ass kicking? Hm I wonder! uses flames to set flamer's head on fire I'm sorry dude! pours gasoline on it Woops! Thought that was water… shrug ON WITH THE FIC!

**+Alice+**

I watched him go. "DAMNIT!" I shouted, slamming a fist into the glass as if I were trying to break it. The glass was in several thick layers, and very tough to break. My knuckles cracked, but that was it. "Stupid… stupid stupid."

We should have ran when we had the chance. Why did they have to drag Angie into this?… Angie! I turned and left the room, using the back of my hand to wipe a tear of frustration from my eye. "For your sake…" I paused, glancing over my shoulder at the two guardsman at the door. "He'd better not be lieing."

"Alice!" I heard the familiar child's voice on the other side of the warehouse. I looked up to see everybody standing there, arms held behind their backs by some Umbrella soldiers. So- I guess he didn't lie after all.

I made it half way across the warehouse when I was hit. A dart struck me in the chest and volts of electricity began pulsing through my veins. It was a tazer dart! I looked at the Umbrella ops… They don't ever learn do they?

Ripping the dart from my flesh, I threw it back, striking the guy in the eye. Before he fell in a fit of convulsions I flipped over him and cracked the neck of the soldier behind him. Three more darts struck me in the lower back in a pitiful attempt at bringing me down. What the fuck? They should have known by now that these little bee stings weren't doing anything for them. Except seriously pissing me off. I knew it was too good to be true, they weren't going to let me walk out of here.

I grabbed the darts and flung them into the neck of a guard as he rushed out from a door to the side. I then sped over to the one who had shot me and brought him up close in hand to hand combat. He struck out with a fist, I dodged, grabbed his arm, gave him a blow to the ribcage. As he winced from the impact, I twisted his arm around to his back, kicked the back of his knees to force him down, angled his arm just right and then SNAP. He fell to the ground- broken spine.

"Alice!" I heard Angie yell. They were all being dragged off! Not if I could stop it.

I rushed for them but was quickly surrounded and attacked. Several Umbrella soldiers had ambushed me, jumped on me and tried to detain me. I wriggled, trying to get a good clear shot. I used my forehead against one of them, knocking him to the ground with a cut above his brow. I must have not realized my own strength because he didn't move after that. I kicked back, knocking one of them in between the legs and he doubled over in agony.

There were too many of them! I was beginning to panic. There had to have been at least a dozen soldiers trying to take me down. I could feel tazers trying to disable me, but they were nothing more than a little shock to my skin… They did nothing! "You SON of a Bitch!" (AN: hehe I like to cuss schoolgirl giggle)

A loud ringing sound went through my ears as my blood began to boil. Soon, they were all backing away, grasping their heads in pain. I stood, glaring at each one of them as they fell to their knees, a steady trickle of blood running from their nostrils, and even from around their eyes.

"Die…"

(A/N: Here it comes!)

Immediately after I uttered the words, there was a red explosion all around me. Blood everywhere, chunks of brain tissue flew off in many different directions. Their headless corpses fell to the ground and a rain of their blood fell down around me. I'd used my power to make their heads explode!!! I had that much power!?

(A/N: Evil Laughter)

No time to think about it, I ran for the door I'd seen Jill and the others being dragged towards. When I got there, it was left open. The four of them were standing, shoulders up as a reaction to what had happened. Angie had her eyes closed tight, trying not to look at the headless corpses of the soldiers around her.

"Aw man! That is just sick!" LJ grumbled, shaking his foot wildly, trying to kick a chunk off from his shoe.

Carlos and Jill turned to look at me, a stare of disbelief and horror on their faces. They knew I'd done it… Jill looked exceptionally frightened. This is what could have happened if Carlos hadn't stepped in back in the motel room.

"What did they do to you!?" Carlos asked.

I walked over and broke the binds that tied their hands behind their backs. They rubbed their wrists, trying to get circulation back in them. I looked over Angie's wrists to make sure she hadn't been hurt. "You okay?" I asked her, kneeling down.

Angie nodded and then threw her arms around me. "I knew you'd rescue us." She whispered. This little girl- she really looked up to me- didn't she? It was good to know that someone believed in me as much as she did. I smiled and gave her a little hug before pulling her away.

"You guys get out of here. The car is parked out front. We'll meet up later… I've got to find Matt."

"You mean- he's not with you?" Jill walked over.

"We were tricked. They took him."

"We're coming with you- you may need some backup." Carlos said.

LJ interrupted. "Uh, she just killed those mother fuckers with her MIND dude!… I THINK she can handle herself."

I couldn't help but grin at that. I shook my head and stood up. "I'll be fine." I assured Carlos.

He nodded, turned to Jill and the others and gave them a nod as well. "Lets go." With that, he headed out.

Jill put her hands on Angie's shoulders. "Good Luck." She said, before leading the girl out, following closely behind Carlos.

LJ clasped a hand on my shoulder and gave me a serious look. "Give them _hell_."

"Don't worry… I will." I gave his hand a pat and grinned. He grinned back and headed off after the others.

I waited a few moments, listening to the quiet around me. There was no telling which way they would have taken Matt. Well… Guess the best way is to go back to the last place we saw each other. There had to be a way in.

Hold on Matt. I'm coming.

AN: YAY!!!!!!!!! FINALLY GOT IT! Again- sorry I didn't write before. Extreme writer's block. I'm actually supposed to be working on a big English paper- but I felt that this fic was WAY overdue for an update. (Note to self: Dark Angel fic needs update ) So anyway. I typed this up for big fan!!!! Because ya know- you stuck beside me all the way! snifflesniffle Its so touching. I hope you'll enjoy this and many more chapters to come. WOW this is going to be the longest fic I've ever written! Mainly because I keep switching person POV.

Question to my readers: What do you think of the changing the person Point Of Views? Is it stronger this way? Or if it would be told in a different POV? 


End file.
